


Rescued

by SegaBarrett



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Based on 3x09 deleted scene, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Smut, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb may be leaving, but he's not alone just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bates Motel, and I make no money from this.
> 
> Warning: This might be slightly dub-con but it shouldn't be too bad. 
> 
> A/N: There's a deleted scene in 3x09 ("Crazy") where Caleb gives money to Marina (Chick's wife) so she can take her baby and get away from Chick. This is based on what could have happened after that.

His headlights illuminate a black car, stranded by the side of the road. Chick’s wife is standing there, dark eyes wide and panicked as she holds her child against her chest.

Caleb pops open the car and hops down to approach her.

“Do you need to be dropped at a bus station or airport or something, ‘cause… this is as far as I go, for me…”

“Can I ride with you?” she asks.

Caleb knows it’s a bad idea, but he tells her that yes, she can.

***

He’s pulled over to sleep for the night when the woman comes up behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders. 

Caleb turns around and looks at her; before he can get out a word, she’s pulling off her shirt.

“You don’t need…” he manages finally, but she cuts him off.

“Help me to forget him,” she whispers. 

He leads her back to the bed in the rear of the van and lies down, pulling off his shirt, pants and then his boxers.

Caleb catches a glimpse of the woman’s – more like a girl, he thinks, she must only be in her early twenties – stomach glowing against the moonlight. She’s unbuttoning her pants and he slides back into a sitting position.

“What’s your name?”

“Marina,” she answers, not pausing in her work.

“Caleb,” he replies.

She repeats his name, softly, and climbs into his lap, lets her legs tuck in on either side of his thighs. She rocks, pushing him inside her, and lays her head on his shoulder.

“Am I hurting you?” he locks his hands behind her back and keeps her steady. She shakes her head. He’s glad that he paused to wash the blood off his face before stopping at Norma’s, because now Marina is tilting her head to look into his eyes. She guides his hand to her stomach, then down to where they are meeting.

“You’re warm,” she whispers. 

“That’s good,” Caleb tells her. He shifts over to the side and repositions them both so he can gently push her back, so he can thrust inside her rather than this balancing act they’re trying to pull off. 

She lets out a moan and her hair falls back a little bit, and Caleb wants to protect her, to love her, to shelter her, to save her from Chick and from him and from all the evil in the world.

He thrusts again.

“It’s all right,” he tells her, “You’re safe.” His hands grip around her slender arms as he angles; she’s still moaning and whispering his name.

He looks down to see a series of bruises, in varying states of healing, just below where he’s gripping her arm. He does not comment, but pulls out and shifts down on to his knees. He kisses her stomach and then lets his lips and then his tongue explore. He caresses her, spreading her apart until he feels her shaking beneath him, whimpering and writhing. 

He moves to stand and she catches his hand, guiding her own to cup him at the groin. 

“You don’t have t…”

She shakes her head and begins to stroke him, carefully, looking up to let her eyes meet his.

“I like you,” she says quietly, then goes back to stroking, watching as Caleb bucks his hips. He shuts his eyes trying to chase any and all second guessing away – it’s too late now, after all, but it’s never too early to realize he’s made another bad decision – and to hide in the darkness for a moment to catch his breath.

He tilts his head back as everything becomes tense, a little too tense; it’s as if his stomach is locking-unlocking at the same time as everything else, like there’s a chain link inside him that breaks when he allows himself to feel things, to truly think on things.

When he opens his eyes, she’s looking at him with her hand cupped in front of her.

“Here,” he says, “Let’s wash this off, okay?”

They walk out of the van and he leads her to a tiny stream. He doesn’t know quite how he found it, but he has a sense of these things these days.

He tends to her hand and then his own, before they hear a child’s cry from inside the van.

Marina looks at him, nearly apologetic.

“You’d better get back,” he tells her. “I’ll try to get up to Seattle by tonight. I think there’s a position still open for me at a bar up there. And wherever you need to get off… let me know.”

They glide back to the van and she moves to cradle her child, whispering things Caleb can’t quite make out.

It’s like he’s watching from the outside. 

When they hit Seattle, he will be alone again.


End file.
